swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Another cheap and expendable fighter used by the Confederacy during the Clone Wars, the Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor (Often referred to as the Techno Union Fighter) was a speedy but fragile Starship constructed on the planet Utapau. Though flown mostly by Droid Pilots, the Mankvim-814 boasted an actual cockpit and controls, so that a living Pilot could take the controls of the ship (Unlike the Droid Starfighters, which featured no cockpit whatsoever). Bulbous and sleek, the Mankvim-814 was a fast ship that relied upon its speed for defense rather than the strength of it's hull or shields. During the latter days of the Clone Wars, the Techno Union needed Starfighters desperately for it's war efforts, and the Mankvim-814 is the result of this need. When the Clone Wars ended and the Empire rose, the Mankvim-814 was relegated to the ranks of mostly forgotten ships from the time before the Empire. However, the Mankvim-814 continues to be used heavily in the Corporate Sector, where many of the remnants of the Techno Union reside. Though originally built on Utapau, the Mankvim-814 continues to see limited production runs in the Corporate Sector, and some members of The Corporate Sector Authority utilize the Starfighters to augment their already expansive fighter corps. Capabilities The Mankvim-814 is a speedy Starfighter that can blast it's way across the battlefield in a matter of moments. Among the fastest of all Starfighters, the Mankvim-814 isn't as maneuverable as some ships in the days of the Galactic Civil War and tends to be used only by civilians looking for a quick ship, regardless of defenses or armament. Though the Techno Union cared little for the ship's defenses (After all, most Pilots were expendable Droids), the ship does have minimal shielding to give it some durability. However, if a shot penetrates the vessel's shields, the chances of it's survival are slim. Hastily put together (And likely engineered just as rapidly), the Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor is not the most survivable ship ever produced, though it is fast enough that many of the models left over from the Clone Wars were converted into one-person courier vessels. Since the ships do not have a Hyperdrive, they are effective only within a star system, and most are used to ferry small cargoes or sensitive messages between nearby planets and moons. Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor Statistics (CL 5) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 21; +6 Armor Hit Points: 50; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 41 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1450 km/h) Ranged: Light Laser Cannons +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +26 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 32, Dexterity: 17, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +3, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot +3, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: None; Consumables: 2 Hours; Carried Craft: None Availability: Licensed; Cost: 15,000 (6,000 Used) Weapon Systems Light Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters